Babysitting Pucklebaby
by what is needed
Summary: Somehow Quinn and Sam found themselves recruited into babysitting Puck and Rachel's daughter. Caroline's outfit is demanding for attention, and can't help but notice the love from the blond duo. POV: Baby Outfit, part of challenge. For Chibi Jello!


**AN: a true oneshot of Fabrevans for** **Chibi Jello. Because I promised one. :) Basically Sam and Quinn are recruited into babysitting Caroline, and can't help but comment on her outfit. I had to slip in Puckleberry, and some Brittana, because I'm super cool like that.**

**Anyways, enjoy. Review, please, because I know this isn't the greatest...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: still not mine.  
><strong>

"She looks like a mini-Rachel."

I happen to be Caroline's favourite outfit, thank you very much.

"It makes sense, Sam, she is Rachel's daughter."

In a super cute way, the two adults are staying at me. Well, staring at Caroline, but whenever someone is staring at Caroline, they usually glance at me.

"But you'd think that since Puck is the father…she'd be a little less like Rachel…"

It is adorable how alike Caroline looks to her mother, and how unforced the look is. I remember when they picked me out, one piece at a time. Now Rachel has a hard time taking me off Caroline.

Puck, her father, has never truly approved of me. I remember him talking to Sam, the tall blond who was staring at Caroline. The only reason he let them buy me was because it reminded him of Rachel when they were younger, but he would never let another outfit like that be bought after the age of fifteen. Apparently that's the age that he started going crazy for Rachel, and he would not let any _boy _have the same fantasies he had at that age about those outfits.

Caroline and I scurried around the kitchen, singing at the top of her little lungs. She was always singing. Apparently that was another trait that Rachel had.

"I just don't understand. Its like there isn't a drop of Puck's blood in her."

"I know, Quinn," Sam muttered, he had his arm slung around the young women. "I just don't understand why we agreed to baby-sit her. She _is _a Pucklebaby after all, some sort of havoc is going to break out."

"We need, uh, experience, Sam. For when we have one."

Caroline stopped suddenly, and tugged at my tights. Quinn took the chance to fix the little's girls hair, touching me slightly on my headband. "Want to watch a movie, sweetie?"

Caroline gave a demanding look, as if Quinn couldn't be any more crazy.

She wasn't one for movies, but it was getting late, so she gave in.

"Avatar?" Sam looked giddy at the thought, and I found it particularly awkward how his love for the deranged movie equalled Puck's love for his guitar.

"Put it in," Quinn said as she scooped Caroline up and plopped her on their couch. "Just don't tell Rachel. Or Puck. They'd both kill us."

I sit comfortably, as the movie plays, but I don't bother watching. Sam and Quinn were much more entertaining, they always were. They sat at the dinning room table, which was behind the couch, and talked quietly.

I listen in.

"The sweater even has a cat on it. I mean, what's up with that?"

They're talking about me.

"And the plaid skirt looks kind of short for a four year old. Then again, Rachel always had the tendency to wear as short as possible."

I can't help but smile. I'm not short, I'm just sitting so I rid up slightly on her thighs.

"Is it the bangs or the headband that shape her hair like that? The only thing that looks slightly Puck-like is her eyes. His green versus her brown. Thank god for that, could you imagine the-Rachel-look on two Rachels?"

Both laugh, and Sam gives a shake of his head, whipping his hair.

"I love you, Quinn."

Quinn blushed, and I could feel myself awe in their human-stupidity. Love was usually just a figment of the imagination, and was written all over Caroline's underwear at the moment.

"I love you too, Sam."

It was nice, though, coming from them. When it was Puck and Rachel, it was hectic, as if it was never going to end. From them, it was simple, as if it just _was_ love. Always would be, but in a different way then forever.

"She's brilliant, isn't she?" Sam reached out, touching Quinn's hand lightly. "Do you want one as much as I do? Our own?"

Quinn didn't answer, but stared at Caroline and I.

"Just don't ever dress her like Caroline, okay?"

And what would be wrong with that?

"We could get her a little Cheerio's uniform."

Quinn's happy smile turned sour, and she raised an eyebrow.

I've seen one of those on Tabatha, Santana and Brittany's little girl. Cute, but totally not meant for a four year old.

"Or not."

She smiled again.

"Yeah, one of our own would be nice."

Both nodded, with a silent agreement to get started the moment Puck and Rachel pick up Caroline tomorrow morning.

"Do you think Pucklebaby is asleep?" Sam chuckled, turning to face the back of the couch, where a laying Caroline made no noise, half asleep. I felt her scrunch up under me, rearranging my undershirt.

Quinn stood up, and started to turn off the TV, while Sam grabbed a blanket.

"HEY! MILF, I was watching that! And, Big Mouth, would it kill you to make some popcorn?" Caroline's voice erupted, obviously annoyed. "And neither of you even think about getting my PJs, I'm never allowed to sleep in my outfit."

Both of the blondes had shocked expressions on their faces.

I couldn't help but smile, and laugh a little.

She is a Pucklebaby, there has to be some of Puck in her.

Obviously her attitude was pure Puck.

"Hop to it, idiots!" Caroline sat up, and fixed my skirt.

"She's four…." Sam muttered as he and Quinn walked into the kitchen, almost out of my range.

"But she is a Pucklebaby…."

"I guess we found the Puck in her. She's so mean."

"I still want one, though, so don't think we're getting out of this just because we're being harassed by a little girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby."

I stop listening, an turn towards the TV, which has Caroline's full attention. She really is a good kid, but the Puck in her gets the best of her sometimes.

**AN: ahaha, Caroline's got 'tude. gotta love that! review, please. anything, :)**


End file.
